During a recent rainstorm, 7.19 inches of rain fell in Emily's hometown, and 7.74 inches of rain fell in Kevin's hometown. During the same storm, 5.1 inches of snow fell in Ishaan's hometown. How much more rain fell in Kevin's town than in Emily's town?
To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Emily's town from the amount of rain in Kevin's town. Rain in Kevin's town - rain in Emily's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ Kevin's town received 0.55 inches more rain than Emily's town.